Dear Woman, I Still Think of You
by NoelleLaBelle
Summary: He never forgot her, after all those years, and his feelings to her would forever stay the same. Oneshot and Kay based


A man stood over a grave, staring at the smooth cut of the headstone, he could hardly believe so many years had gone by without him seeing her. As he stared the grey of the stone began to blur in his vision and his mind started to travel to thoughts of old memories.

* * *

How have you been all this time? I do hope you were given a good life once I Ieft you for your peace, you and that lover of yours. Does it surprise you that I wish that? I know I was a burden to your life, and I can admit I did wrong things, but I did wish for good intentions towards you. I had hoped you would be impressed with me, my drawings, my music. Yet those weren't the things that made you happy was it? No, it wasn't those things, it was my voice. Still, I'm not even sure that made you happy, all those time you were merely enchanted, put under a spell by it, only to be horrified to know where it came from. Yes, your monster with an Angel's voice, I became the Angel of Music no less! It's still even hard for me to believe it, I was honestly thought to be something holy and pure.

I think of you often you know, I can still see your face, yet it's not really yours. I see your perfect face looking at me, but smiling, laughing even at all the wonderful things I do for you, everything I've worked on in my life for your joy, a pitiful dillusion really. All I did was to try and make you happy, yet in the end I only scared you, my creations frightened you. I'm sorry for the tricks I did to you, I didn't mean harm, I just wanted you and I to live together peacefully, but I guess it really wasn't worth it if I had to lie to you. I've grown to understand a lie can be a terrible thing, especially when you're caught, I still do it though, it's needed for me to live. It is a terrible thing though, very terrible, if only I had grasped that when I first fooled you, maybe things could have been different for us...

I still play music, it's all I really have now to live, of course you knew quite early how much it mattered to me. Would you still wish to hear me play if you could? No, I don't think you would, it's probably better that you can never hear it again, no doubt it would take control of your mind again. Yes, it always seemed to have that effect, whether I willed it to or not, and then all my magical abilities, maybe they did excite you, or possibly they just made you believe me all the more that I was an unnatural being. It doesn't really matter now though does it, you are no longer here to see me, so you have no reason to worry that I'll trick you. I wouldn't do that anyway, this demon has learned to not fool with real angels. Yes, in my age I've still learned many things, even if I seemed to know everything when you knew me.

There is one last I want to say before I leave you, but it's only for you to know, no doubt others would be angry for me proclaiming this to you. I still love you, no matter how much of a freak I was to you, no matter how dangerous I seemed in your eyes, and I only hope that maybe now in your death you can look on me kindly, though it's probably not possible, something so pure to give a demon like me consolation. You looked so perfect to me, I'm sorry again for all that I did to you, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, the people I tried to drive away from you, I'm sorry for any anger I ever made you feel, I'm sorry I never really was the comfort you needed. Do you think you could ever forgive me? I know I deserve no means of redemption, but to know that perhaps even you could forgive me, it would bring a bit of healing to these broken wings, though I'm sad to say that they shall never soar again, nor will the music of this Angel. Not after what I did, no one shall hear this creature's music again. Do rest in peace, and please for me remember that I love you.

* * *

The man took one last look over her grave, then in a swift movement walked fluidly from the graveyard. As he went by he passed a pair of women, speeding his movements. They turned to watch his tall form become smaller and smaller. Once the two old gossipers felt he was out of earshot they quickly began whispering to themselves.

"Why do you suppose he was visiting her grave?" One of them dressed in old lace and blue cotton said, looking at her friend curiously.

"I don't know, did you see his face at all?" The other responded looking over her shoulder, the man a mere black line in the distance to her aged eyes.

"No! He kept his hat too low for me to even get a glimpse. Pity, I wonder if he was as handsome as he seemed mysterious," She grinned to her old freind.

"Ooh, I bet he was, and rich too! I know you too noticed his finely tailored clothes, my dear Minjonet,"

"I did! Hmm... Cecile, do you think he was an old lover of hers?" Minjonet leaned in closely to her friend.

Cecile shook her head. "No, he didn't appear to be a right age for her," The pair of old women walked over to her grave, Cecile looked at it for a moment then turned back to Minjonet. "It really is a pity that she has men only visiting her now. Poor, sad Madeleine."

_

* * *

__Aye, a.m. writings, I love them. I think I started on this at about four? Anyway, so after seeing my other angst piece recieved more hits in one day than my other that's been around for two months, I figured I should stick to this. Please do leave me a review, even if it is little, there's nothing worse than watching the hit counter shoot and not know what people actually thought of it. So again, I implore thee, please leave a review. By the way, if you wonder why I picked those names for the women, I always pick names for a specific meaning, so try and figure out the reasons behind them if you wish, a little hunt to entertain you._


End file.
